


Pleasure Comes At A Cost

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is ignoring Molly one evening in favor of learning more about a cold case and Molly decides to distract him to get him to pay attention to her. Little did she know the evening was going to end up costing Sherlock something valuable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Comes At A Cost

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to two prompts! The first is a **land_deduction** Bingo card fill ("Laptop") and the second is an **imagineyourotp** prompt ("Imagine person A of your OTP is busy on their laptop/computer at their desk and person B is feeling kind of horny. When person A waves them off, telling them that they're busy, person B gets underneath the desk and starts caressing person A's thighs and crotch [optionally: whispering how much they want it right now, if that's in-character]. Person A gets turned on as well and then person B goes down on person A. Eventually person A gives in and pulls person B up from underneath the desk, resulting in a hot messy scene on top of the desk in the end").

It wasn't very often Sherlock ended up commandeering her desk. Most of the time when they were at her home they were concentrating on each other. But in the course of conversation that evening something had come up that intrigued Sherlock and now he was on his laptop at her desk, browsing through webpages about the case they had discussed. She didn't want to think about cases right now, though. She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend instead of sitting on the sofa watching crap telly. She glanced over at him before getting up and moving over. “Are you going to be finished any time soon?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Probably not,” he said, not looking up from the page. “You can go to sleep and I'll join you when I'm done.”

“Can't this wait until morning? Or better yet, any point when I'm not here?” she asked.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I'm engrossed in the details of this case. I don't want to skip over anything while I attempt to deduce who the true killer is.”

She sighed. “Is there anything I can do to distract you?”

“A few things, but I doubt you would do any of them. And I sincerely doubt they would be successful right now.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Could I try, though?” He waved her off slightly, and she looked down at her desk. It wasn't pushed flush against the wall, mostly because the idea of always having to look at a wall when she was on it had been unappealing. And it didn't have a closed back; she liked being able to stretch her feet out as much as possible when she was sitting there. After a moment she got an idea. She knew that Sherlock could be easily distracted when she teased him, and she was presented with an opportunity now to distract him enough to turn his attention away from the case files. She just had to take it.

She moved away from him and then went around to the other side of the desk. She moved underneath the desk, nudging Sherlock's legs apart slightly as she settled on her knees. She half expected him to resist, locking his legs in place, but he let her. She moved forward slightly and began massaging his thighs, kneading the muscles gently and making her way up towards his crotch. She could hear the taping of keys begin to slow slightly the closer she got. When she got to his crotch she began to rub it gently, pleased to note that after a few moments she could feel him begin to get hard. “That is quite a distraction,” he murmured.

“That was the point,” she said, not bothering to hide a smile. After a moment she moved her hand away.

“I would very much like it if you would continue,” he said as she went for his zipper.

“Patience,” she said. She carefully lowered the zipper to his trousers and then grasped the waistband of them. He shifted slightly and lifted up his hips, and she peeled the trousers away from him, and then his pants. She moved them low enough that his erection was freed, and after a moment she put her hand around him and began to move it up and down.

“You have succeeded in pulling my attention away from the case,” he replied, and she could tell by the way he sounded that he was enjoying her ministrations quite a bit. “But I'm curious to see how far you will go.”

“How far do you want me to go?” she asked.

“As far as you please.” She increased the pressure of her hand for a moment before moving forward more. There was ample space under her desk for her to go further, and after a moment she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. The groan she got in response was proof he was pleased by this turn of events. Most of the time she did this he reached forward to tangle his fingers in her hair, but this time he couldn't because there wasn't much more room under the desk. She moved her head up and down, taking him in as deeply as she could. Then she began to play with him, teasing him with her hands. His groan was louder this time, and she could hear him grip the edge of her desk. He had to be close to orgasming, she realized. She'd make sure he enjoyed his distraction as much as possible. Finally he spoke again. “Enough,” he said, his voice slightly strained.

She moved her mouth away. “But Sherlock...” she asked as he pushed the chair away.

“Come up here,” he said, and slowly she began to grin. She moved forward and popped her head up, looking at him for a moment before standing up. He got out of the chair and quickly stepped out of his trousers and pants before coming up to her and pulling her flush against him. “As much as I enjoy that I didn't think it would be fair if I was the only one being pleased right now.”

“It's always nice when you think of me,” she said.

“I try my best,” he said before kissing her passionately. She responded in kind, holding onto him for dear life as he deepened the kiss. There was something in the kiss that showed he wanted her right now as much as he could get her and nothing at all was going to distract him. After a moment he pulled his body away slightly and began to unbutton her trousers before unzipping them. He pushed them down and then moved to push her knickers down. He wasn't quite successful, though, and she felt them rip. This was not the first time this had happened, but at the moment she didn't care too much. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He began to use his fingers and palm to tease her, moving back and forth against her sensitive parts and inserting a finger inside her. He pulled away from the kiss and she tilted her head back as he increased the speed in which he was teasing her. She was getting wet and as he inserted a second finger he began to nip at her neck. She moaned slightly and then he inserted a third finger and began to put more pressure on her clit. She could feel herself getting so close, and finally he coaxed an orgasm from her and she gasped at how strong it was.

“On the desk,” he said after a moment.

“But your laptop--”

“I don't care,” he said.

She stepped out of her trousers and pants and moved more towards the desk. She could feel the laptop edge closer to the other side of the desk the more she got on it, but after a moment he joined her and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting into her. She gasped and locked her legs around him as he pulled out and thrust again. The force of the thrusts caused everything on the desk to shake and move slightly, but she didn't care as she lost herself in the sensations. “Oh, God,” she murmured, leaning back slightly as he thrust into her deeply. “That...yes, just like that.”

He increased the speed and depth of the thrusts and she moaned again. Suddenly there was a crash behind her as the laptop fell to the floor but he didn't stop and she didn't want him to. She was close, so close, and then he reached between them and teased her clit again and she came apart, gripping the edge of the desk to brace herself. She felt him come moments later with one last deep thrust, and then they were both still, panting to catch their breath. She let go of the desk a few minutes later and unlocked her legs from around his waist. He reached over and pulled her closer, moving his hand to her hair and then running it down her back. “I think that is one of the best distractions I've had in a long time,” he said before kissing her.

She kissed him back and then pulled away. “I think we broke your laptop, though.” He was quiet for a moment before pulling away from her completely. He walked around the desk as she turned to watch. He picked up the laptop and looked at it. The screen was partially unattached to the keyboard and it was cracked, and one of the corners of the keyboard was also cracked, and three keys were missing. Her eyes widened slightly. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry.”

“I can always replace it,” he said, setting it on the desk once she got off of it. “I insisted you be on the desk so it's my own fault it broke.”

“Let me replace it,” she said.

He shook his head. “It's fine, Molly. I can always commandeer John's if needed until I can have all my data transferred over. What I would rather do right now is go take a shower and then get some rest. This can all keep until tomorrow.”

“If you're sure,” she said slowly.

He nodded. “I am.” He moved back over towards her. “If you'd join me for that shower I would prefer it.”

She grinned at him. “I can do that,” she said with a nod.

“Good,” he said with a smile of his own. They made their way out of her sitting room towards the washroom, and she had to admit while she hadn't expected to cause him to lose his laptop all in all it had turned out for the best. Or at least she hoped it had. He didn't seem too upset, so she supposed that was what mattered most. If he had minded, she got the feeling it would have been an entirely different end to this evening, and she was rather glad things had gone the way they had.


End file.
